Medical students as well as experienced doctors learning new surgical techniques must undergo extensive training before they are qualified to perform surgery on human patients. The training must teach proper techniques employing various medical devices for cutting, penetrating, clamping, grasping, stapling, cauterizing and suturing a variety of tissue types. The range of possibilities that a trainee may encounter is great. For example, different organs and patient anatomies and diseases are presented. The thickness and consistency of the various tissue layers will also vary from one part of the body to the next and from one patient to another. Different procedures demand different skills. Furthermore, the trainee must practice techniques in various anatomical environs that are influenced by factors such as the size and condition of the patient, the adjacent anatomical landscape and the types of targeted tissues and whether they are readily accessible or relatively inaccessible.
Numerous teaching aids, trainers, simulators and model organs are available for one or more aspects of surgical training. However, there is a need for model organs or simulated tissue elements that are likely to be encountered in and that can be used for practicing endoscopic and laparoscopic, minimally invasive surgical procedures. In laparoscopic surgery, a trocar or cannula is inserted to access a body cavity and to create a channel for the insertion of a camera such as a laparoscope. The camera provides a live video feed capturing images that are then displayed to the surgeon on one or more monitors. Another trocar/cannula is inserted to create a pathway through which surgical instruments are passed for performing procedures observed on the monitor. The targeted tissue location such as the abdomen is typically enlarged by delivering carbon dioxide gas to insufflate the body cavity and create a working space large enough to accommodate the scope and instruments used by the surgeon. The insufflation pressure in the tissue cavity is maintained by using specialized trocars. Laparoscopic surgery offers a number of advantages when compared with an open procedure. These advantages include reduced pain, reduced blood and shorter recovery times.
Laparoscopic or endoscopic minimally invasive surgery requires an increased level of skill compared to open surgery because the target tissue is not directly observed by the clinician. The target tissue is observed on monitors displaying a portion of the surgical site that is accessed through a small opening. Therefore, clinicians need to practice visually determining tissue planes, three-dimensional depth perception on a two-dimensional viewing screen, hand-to-hand transfer of instruments, suturing, precision cutting and tissue and instrument manipulation. Typically, models simulating a particular anatomy or procedure are placed in a simulated pelvic trainer where the anatomical model is obscured from direct visualization by the practitioner. Ports in the trainer are employed for passing instruments to practice techniques on the anatomical model hidden from direct visualization. Simulated pelvic trainers provide a functional, inexpensive and practical means to train surgeons and residents the basic skills and typical techniques used in endoscopic and laparoscopic minimally invasive surgery such as grasping, manipulating, cutting, tying knots, suturing, stapling, cauterizing as well as how to perform specific surgical procedures that utilized these basic skills. Simulated pelvic trainers are also effective sales tools for demonstrating medical devices required to perform these laparoscopic procedures.
Some procedures are required to be performed within small confines, such as a rectum, and substantially along an axis such as in transanal endoscopic micro-surgery (TEMS) also known as transanal minimally invasive surgery (TAMIS) or other transluminal surgeries generally performed to resect benign and malignant lesions in the distal to proximal rectum using transanal access platforms and standard laparoscopic instrumentation. These procedures require the clinician to develop skills such as three-dimensional depth perception along the lumen, determining tissue planes and hand-to-hand transfer, in addition to suturing, cauterizing, stapling, tying knots, cutting, grasping, manipulating instruments and moving tissue all performed within the small confines of elongate tubular region while observing such procedures on a two-dimensional video monitor. Therefore, it is desirable to present a model suitable for practicing these skills and that also isolates a particular step of a procedure for the trainee such as the passing of sutures for the clinician to practice in a simulated laparoscopic environment. The laparoscopic training model is removably placed inside a simulated laparoscopic environment such as a laparoscopic trainer in which it is at least partially obscured from direct visualization. A camera and monitor provide visualization to the practitioner. After a technique is practiced, it is furthermore desirable that such a model permits repeatable practice with ease, speed and cost savings. In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a surgical training device that realistically simulates an anatomy and isolates a particular stage or step of a procedure that also enables repeatable practice. It has been demonstrated that the use of simulation trainers greatly enhances the skill levels of new laparoscopists and are a great tool to train future surgeons in a non-surgical setting. There is a need for such improved, realistic and effective surgical training models.